Epejos sangrientos
by Cheshire051
Summary: Al conejo blanco ella siguió y ahora su sueño finalmente cumplió. una pequeña historia de un nuevo heroe en la liga de Justicia joven. MAL SUMMARY lo se, pero por fisss leanlo! T T
1. Aquella noche del conejo blanco

PROLOGO: AQUELLA NOCHE DEL CONEJO BLANCO

Miro a su alrededor con cierto temor, rebusco con su mirada aquel terror que la acechaba, sin mas remordimientos emprendió su caminata en las frías calles de Gothan City.

_Como el conejo a Alicia guió nuestra pequeña a su madriguera cayo._

El ruido estruendoso que tras de ella se formo la alerto por completo, un suave vapor exhalo por su boca y sus ojos se encendieron en un rojo fosforescente, con rapidez miro hacia atrás mientras escuchaba el grito de sus agresores.

_Alicia corre, Alicia corre, no hay nadie quien te ayude._

En las calles desiertas solo se escuchaba el resonar de sus zapatos y su entrecortada respiración.

Miro nuevamente hacia atrás y el gritar de sus opresores le helo la sangre por completo, apresuro el paso y continuo corriendo, el viento mecía sus cortos cabellos rojizos y el suave mecer de la falda oscura que llevaba puesta. Sin pensar mas apresuro mas el paso llegando a toda su capacidad, pero no era suficiente, ellos eran mas rápidos que ella .

_Junto con las campanadas del reloj el conejo blanco desapareció._

Ahogo un grito mientras caía enfrente de una tienda, manteniendo su respiración entrecortada solo atino a golpear el suelo con fuerza y esperar lo peor, miro su reflejo en el cristal de la tienda y en el vio el reflejo de aquel ser del infierno que la cuidaba sin cesar. Sus ojos rojos la miraron con dureza.

- _corre Lucy, corre, no te dejes vencer sigue corriendo_- hablo el reflejo con rudeza.

Un leve asentamiento fue su respuesta y emprendió viaje de nuevo, ahogo un grito de auxilio y continuo corriendo.

_A su rescate llego, el caballero blanco su espada blandió_.

De los altos tejados descendió una gran sombra negra que la resguardo tras de si, la pequeña aterrorizada se dejo caer en sus blanquecinas piernas.

Sus agresores frenaron enfrente de ellos, el caballero de la noche sonrió un grito y varios golpes y la pequeña cerraba con fuerza sus ojos deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla. Los gritos cesaron y al abrir sus ojos observo como aquella sombra desaparecía en la negra noche, enfrente de ella yacían sus agresores inconcientes.

- espera- grito con débil voz al ver que su salvador emprendía camino - ¿quién eres?

El mayor se volteo y la observo, era tan pequeña y delicada.

- soy Batman- y finalmente desapareció de su vista.

_La pequeña sonriente al caballero agradeció y en busca del conejo blanco su viaje emprendió._

4 años después:

- Lucy, despierta de una buena vez- gritaron desde abajo.

- 5 minutos mas- susurro adormilada.

La puerta se abrió y un joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes entro furioso.

- sal de la cama maldita floja- comenzó a tirar de los pies de la joven.

- no quiero- grito mientras se sujetaba con fuerza del barandal de la cama.

- olvídalo aya tu- dijo cansado mientras salía del cuarto.

Una vez la puerta cerrada se levanto con cansancio para darle inicio a su día diario.

_La niña sonriente un viaje emprendió si darse cuenta de su gran error._

Camino por las calles algo desiertas, cosa que desconcertada la dejo, una fuerte explosión varios gritos de terror y comenzó a correr en busca del origen de tal caos.

Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la calle principal, era un caos total, la gente iba y venia huyendo del enemigo.

- frío- susurro mientras miraba hacia el frente.

- CUIDADO- alguien grito.

Un auto iba hacia su dirección sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, apunto de morir cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando el duro golpe, a cambio sintió como una mano se apretaba con fuerza a su cintura, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el blanquecino rostro del joven maravilla que la acababa de salvar. Sonrió, pero al instante se esfumo al ver que otro auto venia en su dirección sin darle tiempo de reaccionar al muchacho.

- NOOO- grito con fuerza y cerro los ojos, en aquel momento su alma se desconecto.

_La pequeña niña y el conejo blanco se acabaran de encontrar, mientras ella con sangre su rostro cubrirá._

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

ok un pequeño prologo para darle inicio a este año, si quieren saber que ocurre comenten y pidan conti! *w*


	2. Cayendo en el país de las pesadillas

CAPITULO 1: CAYENDO AL PAIS DE LAS PESADILLAS.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, su cabeza daba vueltas y le dolía a horrores, sobre el yacía la delicada chaqueta azul celeste que Lucy llevaba puesta cuando la rescato.

- ¿qué diablos paso?- hablo con pesadez intentando levantarse.

- no te esfuerces demasiado o te dolerá peor- Canario negro ponía un par de vendajes sobre su frente.

- al menos podría decirme que hago aquí y no en la batalla- la miro con los ojos entrecerrados debido a la fuerte jaqueca.

- créeme no querrás saberlo- termino su deber y salio del cuarto- no te levantes hasta que no se te pase el dolor.

Bufo con fuerza, ¿qué diablos había pasado? En un momento tenia a la chica en sus brazos y al otro ya esta tirado en una cama con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-X-x-

- Matheus espérame- Lucy corría tras el joven albino mientras este miraba a todas direcciones.

- esta ciudad es muy grande- dijo mientras paraba en una esquina.

- y eso que esto es solo el mercado- dijo Lucy mientras tropezaba con la espalda del muchacho.

-mmmm, quiero algo de comer, ¿dónde consigo almas de demonios por aquí?- miro a la pelirroja por el rabillo del ojo.

- hermano, esto es el mundo de los vivos, no es el Abismo, aquí no encontraras almas de demonios- respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar a su lado con la cabeza baja.

- oye, ¿por qué estas con esa cara? Sonríe, al menos ese muchacho debe seguir con vida- dijo secamente mientras Lucy apretaba los dientes.

No se dio cuenta cuando solo sintió el jalón de su brazo y como la luz del sol era obstruida por la oscuridad del callejón.

- ¿cómo puedes ser tan cínico? Es un ser humano su vida vale- Lucy parecía alterada, no era normal que se preocupara por la vida de un humano y menos tomándosela tan apecho.

-¿qué te pasa? ¿Te emocionaste por que te salvo? HA, si se da cuenta de que eres te matara sin dudarlo- Matheus saco su lengua y aparto a su hermana del camino- somos demonios, no humanos, es raro ver que tengas compasión cuando mas de una vez has mutilado a millones sin pensarlo. Sabes, me regreso al abismo, aquí no encontré nada para comer- sin decir mas entro por el cristal de una ventana y desapareció.

Lucy cayo de rodillas, su hermano tenia razón, ¿por qué sentía compasión por ese joven? Tal vez por que le recordó a ella hace unos años cuando cayo indefensa en las manos de criminales y alguien la rescato, cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de borrar la imagen de su cabeza de lo que le hubiese podido pasar si Batman no la hubiese rescatado.

- MALDICION- golpeo con fuerza el suelo.

-X-x-

después de cambiarse coloco sobre su sudadera verde la chaqueta azul celeste, aun tenia impregnado el olor de Lucy en ella, y por alguna razón se sentía bien con ese olor cerca de él.

Camino por las desiertas calle de Gothan City mientras miraba el cielo estrellado. Trato de enfocar su mente y tratar de recordar, sus ojos se entrecerraron y su cabeza comenzó a doler.

FLAS BACK-

Una camioneta volaba en dirección a ellos, sin poder esquivarla, no había manera de que pudiera retroceder la cuerda a la cual estaba sujeto y evitar que ambos salieran heridos.

- NOOOOOOO- grito Lucy y él cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor.

Al no sentir nada abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un joven de cabellos blancos y un traje elegante parado frente a él y la chica. Una gran navaja salía de su brazo y el trozo de chatarra yacía destruido en el suelo.

Él se encontraba a varios metros de ahí, sin poderse levantar, como si una tonelada de concretó estuviera sobre él.

- Lucy vamonos- hablo cortante mientras se volteaba hacia la joven pelirroja y dejaba ver dos rubís como sus ojos.

- p-pero, hermano no podemos dejarlo a él aquí tirado, tenemos que ayudarlo- su voz se quebró.

- Lucy, vamonos ya- subió el tono de su voz y comenzó a caminar mientras la navaja se volvía a guardar en su brazo.

Lucy asintió levemente mientras se quitaba con cuidado su chaqueta, de su hombro caían varias gotas de sangre, cuando el chico destruyo la camioneta por accidente le dio en el brazo a su hermana. Con delicadeza coloco la prenda sobre Robin.

- lo siento- susurro débilmente mientras se levantaba del suelo y seguía al albino.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Volvió a mirar el cielo, en un par de estrellas creyó haber visto los ojos plata de la muchacha. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, algo no estaba bien, algo no encajaba. Tendría que buscar la respuesta a esa presión en su pecho que se formaba cada vez que el rostro de Lucy aparecía en su mente

-X-x-

- ah!, de que me sirve hacer tanto drama, Math tiene razón, soy un demonio, un arma creada para matar, no debo dejarme guiar por sentimientos tontos- suspiro con cansancio mientras miraba su brazo, la camisa aun ensangrentada pero la herida curada, Matheus se había preocupado en curarla con un par de vendas. Sonrió; su hermano a veces era muy frió y calculador pero era una buena "persona" si cabía en ese contexto.

Miro hacia el cielo sin darse cuenta que a un par de cuadras un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules miraba el mismo cielo estrellado y suspiraba cansadamente.

Continuo caminando, de un momento a otro sus ojos se encendieron en un toque casi psicópata, miro con temor tras de ella, su boca se frunció hacia abajo en una mueca de terror, miro en todas direcciones sin saber hacia donde ir. Cuando menos lo pensó la acorralaron por atrás colocando un cuchillo en su garganta.

- si te quedas quieta prometo dejar tu cabeza en su lugar- hablo una voz suave en su oído.

- Jade, me asustaste- dijo mientras respira con mas tranquilidad y se zafada del agarre de la mujer.

Sus ojos plata se encontraron con los oscuros de ella tras la mascara.

- Lucy, siento ser yo la que te haga esto- la menor la miro desconcertada mientras la otra le daba un fuerte golpe en la nuca, ahogo un grito y cayo al suelo inmóvil- pero la luz no aceptara traidores con ellos.

- maldita, sabia que no podía confiar en ti- su voz cambio drásticamente, de ser a la de una niña tierna a la de una bestia herida. Lanzo un gruñido lo suficientemente fuerte como para aturdir los oídos de la ninja, pero no tenia la suficiente fuerza como para levantarse.

-X-x-

Robin escucho el rugir del demonio y enseguida dio reversa a su paso, corrió a todo dar hasta llegar al callejón. Entonces la vio, tirada en el suelo inmóvil, a merced de la criminal que pronto la llevaría a hacer "justicia" con sus jefes. Saco del bolsillo de su pantalón unas cuantas cuchillas explosivas y las arrojo, causando una cortina de humo que por mucho que intento la ninja no pudo escapar, la oscuridad de la noche no la favorecía. Aprovecho el momento y tomo a la joven en brazos, era tan liviana que a duras penas la sentía entre sus brazos. Corrió a todo dar sin detenerse el viento golpeaba con fuerza su rostro y movía con fuerza el cabello de ella.

Cuando se aseguro de que nadie los seguía paro en un parque a descansar, la recostó a su lado y se sentó bajo un árbol. Hecho con cuidado la cabeza hacia atrás y cerro los ojos con fuerza, ¿qué mierda estaba haciendo? La respuesta estaba junto a él. De piel blanquecina y lechosa, de cabellos rojos con un rostro de porcelana. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Algo estaba cambiando, algo nuevo para él, o por el amor de Dios si Batman estuviera cerca lo mataría. No le importo se acerco mas a ella y con cuidado toco su rostro. En un momento un mini Wally se sentó en su hombro y comenzó a burlarse; bufo molesto, se estaba volviendo igual o peor que su amigo, sacudió la cabeza y trato de quitarse esa idea, sin pensarlo se fue acercando poco a poco al rostro de ella. Una sensación de que la conocía de toda una vida comenzó a crecer dentro de él.

- Lucy- susurro levemente mientras cerraba los ojos y pegaba su frente a la de ella. En ese instante despertó.

CONTINUARA…

OYASUMINASAI!

Gracias a los Reviews que recibí pude continuar!

Ahora aquí dejo otro capi, si quieren conti hablen XD


	3. Los gemelos son Tweedledee y Tweedledum

CAPITULO 2: LOS GEMELOS SON TWEEDLEDEE Y TWEEDLEDUM

- Lucy- susurro levemente mientras cerraba los ojos y pegaba su frente a la de ella. En ese instante despertó.

…

al ver sus rostros tan cerca su rostro se puso casi del mismo color de su cabello y enseguida cubrió su boca para que el sonoro grito saliese de esta. Robin, por su lado quedo petrificado al ver como la chica abría sus hermosos ojos plata, Lucy, por instinto retrocedió lo suficiente como para poderse sentar y quedar frente al muchacho. El azabache con cuidado se acerco a ella y le descubrió la boca. Oh! Como se arrepintió por ello, en seguida un grito que hubiera mandado a volar a cualquiera retumbo en sus oídos y en seguida volvió a cubrir la boca de la chica.

- por favor guarda silencio, ¿quieres que esa persona que te ataco te encuentre?- enseguida una negativa de parte de ella fue su respuesta.

Descubrió nuevamente la boca de la joven y esta vez guardo silencio, sonrió dándole un poco de confianza, en la oscuridad del parque aquella blanca sonrisa la hizo perderse en ese blanco marfil, sonrojándose levemente solo pudo llevar su mano con delicadeza sobre su boca mientras el ensanchaba la sonrisa.

- perdona, a sido el impacto de verte tan cerca- Lucy susurro débilmente.

- no, perdóname tu a mi, no debí acercarme tanto sabiendo que estabas inconciente- Robin sonrió, y así, se quedaron sentados uno frente al otro sonriéndose como si llevasen toda una vida de conocerse.

Dick sintió una gran presión en su pecho al ver aquella joven que casi parecía un ángel sentada frente a él. Lucy rezaba a todos los santos que se acordaba con tal de que Matheus no hubiese escuchado aquel sonoro grito y hubiese vuelto a la tierra buscando a su hermana. Que lastima, sus rezos no funcionaron.

- así que tu eres el niño bonito por el cual mi hermanita se preocupaba tanto- susurro tan cerca del oído del azabache que lo hizo dar un brinco en su lugar.

- M-Mathi?- apenas logro pronunciar la pelirroja.

- hola querida Lucille, ¿se te olvida que Micáhelo esta pegado al techo en casa o es que te haces la idiota?-pregunto Matheus con sarcasmo, sus ojos rubís atravesaron el alma de su hermana en una sola emboscada.

Lucy quedo hecha piedra, su hermano por mucho que la quisiera seria capaz de matarla con una de sus miradas, miro como Dick se recuperaba del susto y volteaba a ver al albino horrorizado. Con temor de que Matheus sacara sus navajas y mutilara al chico maravilla lo tomo por el cuello de la chaqueta y comenzó a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas aun sin importarle que su hermano le gritase a sus espaldas. Tomo la mano de Dick y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él y continuo corriendo a todo dar. Robin, por su lado iba casi arrastrado por el fuerte brazo de la chica que corría mucho mas rápido de lo que se imaginase, tanto que hasta llego a pensar en que podría alcanzar a Wally.

No supo cuando, solo sintió el tironeo de su brazo y de un momento a otro estaba corriendo por los tejados de huida de centenares de sombras que los seguían. Al ver los espectros tras de él se horrorizo y trato de seguirle el paso a la pelirroja sin éxito alguno.

- maldición, no hay de otra- rugió la ojiplata mientras soltaba la mano de Dick y sacaba de su brazo una navaja similar a la de su hermano. De un solo movimiento todos los espectros desaparecieron, algunos que no perecieron por la guadaña de la joven huyeron despavoridos en busca de su amo.

Respiraban pesadamente mientras ambos se dejaron caer sobre el tejado del edificio.

- ¿qué diablos eres?- pregunto Dick con uno de sus últimos suspiros antes de caer rendido por la corrida y agitada noche.

- si te lo dijera nunca me lo perdonarías- sonrió con tristeza mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un corto beso en los labios.

- ahora si creo que te enamoraste hermanita- hablo Matheus desde lo alto de uno de los postes de energía, dio un brinco con elegancia y cayo junto a su hermana.

- no puedo evitarlo, esta en mi sangre- Lucy ahogo un gemido de dolor- por favor no lo mates.

- no tengo intenciones de hacerlo, solo vine por que te escuche gritar, si tuviera intenciones de matarlo sabes que lo hubiese hecho sin importar que- respondio el albino mientras su gélida mirada se posaba sobre la mas baja y se suavizaba un poco.

- ¿qué hacer para no sentir esto?- pregunto la ojiplata con inocencia mientras apretaba su pecho al ver al muchacho.

- nada, aprender a vivir con eso- refuto el mayor mientras retiraba unos flequillos de su rostro- andando, Micáh de verdad te va a matar por llegar tarde.

- ¿podemos dejarlo a él primero en su casa?- cuestiono ella con voz dulce e inocente, sabia que eso nunca fallaba contra su hermano.

- si sabes donde vive, entonces si- respondió mientras bostezaba.

Lucy sonrió, su hermano haría lo que fuera por complacerla sin importar que, un silencio se formo, pero ninguno quiso romperlo, salvo una pequeña música que provenía del bolsillo del pantalón del chico maravilla. La pelirroja saco con cuidado el teléfono del bolsillo del muchacho y al leer el nombre de quien llamaba quedo petrificada.

- Bruce Wayne- susurro mientras sus ojos se encendían con un tono psicópata.

CONTINUARA.

OYASUMINASAIIII!

perdon, no tuve tiempo de acomodar el capitulo debido a que mama me estaba tirando de las orejas para salir.

Lucy: esa es una de las ventajas de ser un experimento no tienes padres!

tu te callas Lucille, o juro que hago que Dick te odie ¬¬

Lucy:waaaahhhhhh Mathi, Cheshire-san me esta amenazando.

Matheus: sigues jodiendo a mi hermanita y te mutilo (*saca su navaja*)

ok esto ya se paso mucho ^^U

en fin, perdon por no haberlo acomodado anoche, gracias a Bluesz caí en cuenta de mi error, a veces suelo escribir de una forma en que los dialogos se confunden, (Lucy: eso fue por leer tanto Poe...)  
>URUSAIIIIIIII<p>

bueno gracias a:Kailumi-Uchiha que me a apoyado desde el principio, a Cheeselover 25, pobrecita por mi forma tan enredada de escribir se confundio, GOMENAZAI Cheeselover, a xxLuna Rojaxx, no te preocupes harems lo posible para que esto funcione ^^ y por supuesto a Bluesz que si no me dice que se enredo no me hubiese dado cuenta de la forma tan horrible en que escribo ^^U.

Matheus: si, es un poco torpe.

¬¬ te voy a dar de atrancasos si sigues asi.

Lucy: bueno se nos acaba el tiempo asi que gracias por leer un nuevo episodio de espejos sangrientos y sigan en sintonia con Cheshire-san!

BYE,BYE MINAAA-SAAANNNNN


	4. Un encuentro con el sombrerero

CAPITULO 3:UN ENCUENTRO CON EL SOMBRERERO.

Tres meses, habían transcurrido tres meses y no sabia nada de ella o su paradero, intento hackear todas las computadoras de Gotham City sin tener algo, ni siquiera una pista, lo único que sabia era su nombre, y sin embargo lo que conocía era un apodo.

Suspiro frustrado y cerro de golpe su laptop se acerco a su cama y miro su reloj despertador. Las 11:45, bostezo y se tiro en la cama aun pensando en ella.

- señorito Dick ¿aun sigue despierto? Recuerde que mañana tiene escuela por favor- Alfred ingreso con sumo cuidado a la habitación del joven después de haber tocado levemente.

- ya lo se Alfred, es solo que no puedo dormir sabiendo que ella esta aya afuera, esperando que yo la encuentre y descubra todo sobre ella- Dick miro hacia el techo con notable cansancio en su voz, volvió a bostezar-no se lo que me pasaría si Bruce se enterara de esto.

- no se preocupe, se que la encontrara y además el joven Bruce entenderá- Alfred sonrió mientras tomaba una manta y arropaba al joven pelinegro que yacía ya dormido en su lecho- solo espero que aquello no se vuelva una obsesión para usted.

¬X¬X¬X¬

la fría niebla de la mañana se colaba por su ventana, se aferro mas a su cobija y dejo escapar un bufido debido al frío.

-Lucy, ya despierta, hoy comienzo clases y no quiero llegar tarde- Micáh hablo con gentileza en el oído de su hermana, recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido- vamos Lucille, sabes que me costo mucho trabajo ganarme la beca para Gotham Academy. Hazme el favor y no me hagas sufrir hoy ¿si?

-vale Micáh, pero solo porque es tu primer día- alzo su cabeza mientras sus ojos plata observaban al mayor.

- sabia que podía confiar en ti Lucy- el pelinegro sonrió mientras abría la puerta del cuarto-iré a preparar el desayuno- y acto seguido salio.

Lucy se levanto con pereza y se dirigió al baño que había en su habitación, con cuidado se retiro la pijama y se metió en la ducha, su cuerpo se tenso al sentir el agua fría.

-Robin uh?- susurro recordando los eventos de aquella noche.

-Flash Back-

- Ahora si creo que te enamoraste hermanita- hablo Matheus desde lo alto de uno de los postes de energía, dio un brinco con elegancia y cayo junto a su hermana.

- no puedo evitarlo, esta en mi sangre- Lucy ahogo un gemido de dolor- por favor no lo mates.

- no tengo intenciones de hacerlo, solo vine por que te escuche gritar, si tuviera intenciones de matarlo sabes que lo hubiese hecho sin importar que- respondio el albino mientras su gélida mirada se posaba sobre la mas baja y se suavizaba un poco.

- ¿qué hacer para no sentir esto?- pregunto la ojiplata con inocencia mientras apretaba su pecho al ver al muchacho.

- nada, aprender a vivir con eso- refuto el mayor mientras retiraba unos flequillos de su rostro- andando, Micáh de verdad te va a matar por llegar tarde.

- ¿podemos dejarlo a él primero en su casa?- cuestiono ella con voz dulce e inocente, sabia que eso nunca fallaba contra su hermano.

- si sabes donde vive, entonces si- respondió mientras bostezaba.

Lucy sonrió, su hermano haría lo que fuera por complacerla sin importar que, un silencio se formo, pero ninguno quiso romperlo, salvo una pequeña música que provenía del bolsillo del pantalón del chico maravilla. La pelirroja saco con cuidado el teléfono del bolsillo del muchacho y al leer el nombre de quien llamaba quedo petrificada.

- Bruce Wayne- susurro mientras sus ojos se encendían con un tono psicópata.

-Bruce Wayne- repitió Matheus mientras observaba a su hermana- ¿quién es?

- es el millonario más famoso en toda Gotham City- Lucy sonrió al tener aquella información.

- y ¿sabes donde vive?- Matheus escucho algo como " en la mansión mejor respaldada de todos los tiempos" por parte de su hermana- entonces si.

-¿no me acabas de escuchar?- pregunto la pelirroja levantándose molesta.

- pensé que otra vez peleabas contigo misma-admitió el albino- me agrada más la otra Lucy ¿sabes?

- a mi no para nada- lo miro con unos ojos entrecerrados llenos de enojo.

Un relámpago seguido por un trueno, el cielo comenzó a nublarse, pronto llegaría una gran tempestad. Lucy y Matheus se miraron. Aquella próxima tormenta les recordó una fría noche de otoño en el cual corrían tomados de las manos con Micáh tras de ellos, alejados de toda civilización, por un espeso bosque donde quizás, solo quizás encontrarían lo que ellos llamaban seguridad y paz. A lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de los médicos de Cadmus tratando en vano, recuperar sus preciados experimentos. Una tormenta como la que se avecinaba cayo sobre ellos el día de la fuga y los lleno de una libertad que ni siquiera en el Abismo lograron sentir.

- será mejor llevarlo rápido- Matheus se agacho para tomar al chico pero enseguida su hermana lo aparto del camino, recargando a Robin en su espalda.

-andando- su voz sonó fría y cortante y acto seguido las dos sombras del tejado desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

¬X¬X¬X¬

Bruce permanecía sentado frente a la chimenea, observando el fuego danzar, llevaba horas preguntándose donde estaría su compañero y al no hallar respuesta alguna fruncía más su ceño, o si, a Robin le esperaba un gran regaño cuando volviese, el hecho de que casi no estuviese en casa por el trabajo y las misiones de la atalaya no quería decir que no estuviese al pendiente de él, es más estaba más al pendiente de él que nunca. Algo dentro de si le decía que no estaba bien, estaba alterado, había llegado aquel día corriendo a casa al tener aquel mal presentimiento y al escuchar de la boca de Alfred que él no estaba lo puso aun más intranquilo.

Observo la ventana y vio como comenzaban a caer las grandes gotas de lluvia, la tormenta había comenzado y eso crispo más sus nervios, pasaron unos eternos minutos en los que lo único que se escucho fue el rechinar de la madera quemándose en la chimenea y las gruesas gotas de lluvia golpear contra el tejado.

De repente, como si fuese una película de terror, llamaron a la puerta, el caballero de la noche se levanto de su lugar y salio disparado a la puerta de la entrada sin darle crédito al viejo mayordomo. Al abrir el gran portón encontró a su compañero en brazos de una joven que se le hacía ligeramente familiar. Lucy lo observo con sus grandes ojos plata y le extendió el muchacho que dormitaba en sus brazos.

-Robin-susurro- pero como…- Bruce miraba estupefacto a su compañero que permanecía aun dormido.

- por favor, haga lo que haga, no le diga nada sobre mi- fueron las únicas palabras que pronuncio Lucy antes de comenzar a correr bajo la lluvia.

-¡ESPERA!- grito el hombre murciélago, pero ya era tarde, la joven pelirroja había desaparecido de su vista.

Mientras debajo de unos frondosos árboles en un bosque cercano Lucy llego junto a su hermano, ambos se miraron y sonrieron divertidos mientras volvían bajo la tempestad dispuestos a volver a su hogar.

-Fin Del Flash Back-

sus ojos platas estaban perdidos en algún sitio, tratando de buscar una respuesta que ni siquiera sabia cual era la pregunta, su mente estaba enredada desde aquel día en el que conoció al chico maravilla, y cada vez con solo recordarlo sus corazón latía con fuerza. Cerro la llave del agua y se envolvió en una toalla.

Salio del baño y observo el gran ventanal que tenía su cuarto, desde este se podía observar toda la ciudad, o bueno, gran parte de ella. Dejó caer la toalla y sintió como el frió viento de la mañana la envolvía se aproximo a su armario y comenzó a sacar su habitual uniforme, que constaba de una falda tableada roja, una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y un par de calcetas también blancas que le llegaban a la rodilla. Mientras sacaba su ropa interior no se percato de que cierto albino había salido de su espejo y ahora la observaba desde su cama que quedaba de perfil a su armario.

- ¿desde cuan tienes los pechos tan grandes?- pregunto rompiendo el silencio, Lucy quedo hecha piedra al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

¬X¬X¬X¬

Micáh estaba apunto de salir, tenía su mochila en mano y estaba a tiempo para tomar el autobús y llegar a la escuela, cuando estaba a punto de despedirse de Lucy un estruendoso ruido rompió la débil tela de araña que se llamaba silencio.

-MATHEUS IDIOTA!- y lo ultimo que se vio fue un semiconsciente Matheus en la parte baja de la escalera.

A Micáh le bajo una gotita estilo anime por su cabeza observando aquella escena y es que de por si era muy cómica ver al temido Matheus de cabeza contra una pared y con sus piernas en el aire y dos hilillos de sangre caer, uno de su nariz y otro de su cabeza.

¬X¬X¬X¬

Artemis corría a todo dar, el viento golpeaba sus cabellos rubios que iba atando mientras legaba a la parada del autobús, justo cuando este arranco.

- ¡ESPEREEE!-grito mientras golpeaba una de las puertas, el gran gusano de acero comenzó a andar con mas rapidez dejándola a ella atrás- ¡MALDITA SEA!

De repente sintió como otra ráfaga de viento le pasaba por un costado, a su lado paso un joven con el uniforme de Gotham Academy corriendo a gran velocidad, se podría decir que alcanzaría a Wally, tratando de alcanzar el autobús, y como ella llegando casi a la puerta este avanzo más que sus pobres piernas.

El joven se desvaneció en un par de cuadras más allá de la estación, Artemis corrió tras de él, llegando a la esquina lo escucho lamentarse mientras apoyaba sus manos contra el pavimento.

- genial, mi primer día de clases y ya llego tarde, maldito Matheus, si no me hubiese quedado burlándome de él no me habría dejado el autobús- mascullo entre dientes.

- ¿estas bien?- pregunto Artemis mientras se agachaba a la altura del muchacho, este levanto la vista y en seguida un sonrojo adorno el rostro de la arquera; de piel blanca y delicada como la porcelana, de unos ojos verdes y profundos que demostraban una madures increíble y su cabello ¡Ah! Su cabello era tan negro y fino como la noche- el conejo blanco- susurro levemente.

-¿eh?- Micáhelo observo la rubia que tenia enfrente, debía admitirlo, era linda, en comparación a las que había conocido en el Abismo Artemis parecía caída del cielo- Perdona, si me encuentro bien- sonrió para darle confianza.

- Ah, pero claro que te encuentras bien- ella rió con nerviosismo mientras le extendía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- soy Micáhelo West- aprovecho que la rubia lo tenía sujeto de la mano y le dio un beso en esta, haciendo el sonrojo de Artemis más evidente.

-Artemis Crock- dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. Micáh le obsequio una igual.

- parece que me eh topado con Alicia- una sonrisa ladina y un fuerte sonrojo.

- ¿conoces el libro?- pregunto la rubia mientras observaba al muchacho.

- claro que lo conozco, mis hermanos son fanáticos de esa historia, y bien puedo decir que yo también- guiño un ojo mientras Artemis reía un poco nerviosa.

- no te había visto antes en la escuela- comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

-si bueno, eso es porque soy nuevo, vivo aquí cerca de unas tres manzanas de la parada del autobús- señalo el sitio de donde había corrido.

-¿en serio? Yo vivo por ahí también- sonrió al ver que tenía cercanía con el azabache y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

- será mejor comenzar a caminar, al menos llegaremos tarde pero llegaremos- Micáh tomo la mano de Artemis y comenzó a caminar por las ajetreadas calles de Gotham City- andando Alice.

- será todo un placer señor conejo blanco- trato de seguirle el juego al muchacho, Micáh frunció el ceño y su boca se curvo hacía abajo dándole un pequeño susto a la rubia que bajo la mirada avergonzada, quizás aun no tenía la suficiente confianza como para tratarlo así; prácticamente se acababan de conocer.

- mejor dime sombrerero- levanto el mentón de la chica haciéndola sonrojar aun más por la cercanía de sus rostros.

Y así Alicia y el sombrerero loco emprendieron su viaje hacia el bosque en busca de una taza de té.

¬X¬X¬X¬

mientras tanto una desorientada Lucy caminaba por los pasillos de su escuela pensando en cierto azabache, recordando que sus ojos nunca los había podido ver, pues en las dos ocasiones que lo vio tenía o un antifaz o unos lentes oscuros. Bufo con molestia mientras escuchaba el timbre y, literalmente, arrastrando su maleta por el suelo, dando a entender lo mucho que odiaba estar encerrada en aquel sitio.

¬X¬X¬X¬

-Dick, Dick, despierta Dick- Bárbara susurraba al oído de su amigo que permanecía dormido en uno de los pupitres, lo sacudía con desesperación al ver como el maestro de matemáticas se acercaba con un aura asesina a su compañero.

-Joven Grayson, si tanto sueño tiene debió haberse quedado en su casa- y el maestro dejo caer el libro del joven sobre el pupitre haciendo que este se despertase de una.

-X es igual a…- y enseguida sus compañeros estallaron en carcajadas mientras el solo se limitaba a limpiarse un hilillo de saliva que le resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios. Observo al maestro y vio que este con los ojos encendidos en cólera le señalaba la puerta. Tomo su mochila y renegando salio del salón bajo la mirada preocupada de Bárbara.

Esa no era la primera vez, durante casi tres mese había estado de aquella manera, se dormía a mitad de una lección, se saltaba clases, incluso se había llegado a escapar de la escuela. Dick Grayson se había vuelto un desastre total, eso se lo podía confirmar sus ojeras y que su piel a cada día se volvía mas blanca de lo usual. Bárbara suspiro nuevamente y volvió a poner atención al maestro.

¬X¬X¬X¬

Dick salio molesto del salón tiro su maleta y se sentó en el suelo, recargado en una pared, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y antes de encender la pantalla observo su reflejo en el, ahora entendía la preocupación de Alfred, Bárbara e incluso del mismo Bruce, se había descuidado tanto, su piel era mas pálida de lo usual, un par de horribles bolsas se situaban bajo sus bellos ojos azules y su cabello estaba todo despeinado y sin una gota de gel que arreglara los rebeldes mechones. Apretó un botón y vio como frente a él aparecía la razón de su desgracia. Era una foto de Lucy, la luz de la luna le daba de frente haciendo resaltar el color plata de sus ojos y dándole ese tono psicópata que tanto la caracterizaba, su boca estaba entre abierta haciéndola lucir inocente e ingenua. Aun no sabia muy bien como había llegado esa foto a su teléfono pero de cualquier forma agradeció al destino por ello. Bajo su teléfono al escuchar risas en el pasillo.

Por uno de los solitarios corredores venían Artemis y Micáh tomados de la mano y riendo animadamente. Dick noto el gran sonrojo que parecía en el rostro de la arquera y enseguida tomo una foto de ambos jóvenes. Con un par de teclas y aquella foto fue enviada al celular de Wally que al verla casi le da un paro cardiaco. El chico maravilla rió al imaginarse la escenita de celos que le haría el corredor a la rubia en cuanto fueran al entrenamiento o bueno, la disimularía burlándose de ella y luego lloraría por que ella lo golpearía.

En total de cuentas sin nada mas que hacer se levanto del suelo y comenzó a caminar en dirección al patio, un tiempo a solas lo ayudarían a pensar.

¬X¬X¬X¬

Matheus corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, atrás suyo escucho como explotaban los gritos de aquellos seres que lo perseguían, sin más atravesó la primera puerta que encontró tratando de buscar refugio, como lo pensó ellos solo lo atacarían en el Abismo, no se atrevían a pasar al mundo de los vivos y eso lo ponía a salvo durante las próximas 48 horas o por lo menos eso creía, al voltear a ver en que sitio se encontraba vio que era la cueva del monte justicia, y tornado rojo estaba observándolo desde los aires.

CONTINUARA…

(Inner: neee, quieren saber como llego la foto de Lucy al celular de Dick eh aquí la respuesta XD)

Lucy observaba el cuerpo de Dick luego de haber visto el numero de quien llamaba, con un deje de tristeza observaba como el chico maravilla respiraba tranquilamente, si él se llegase a enterar que era ella jamás se lo perdonaría. Por que bueno ¿cómo vas a querer a un demonio?

- Hey Lucy, sonríe- y en cuanto la pelirroja lo volteo a ver quedo aturdida por el flash de una cámara- jaja esto es para la posteridad.

-MATHUES, IDIOTA!- fue lo ultimo que se escuchó..

¬X¬X¬X¬

neee apuesto a que les gusto, bueno al menos a mi sip,

y como siempre es momento de despejar algunas dudas,

xxLuna Rojaxx: cuando Lucille llevo a Dick al techo del edificio, debido a que la chica lo llevaba casi arrastras quedo demasiado agitado,en eso el cayo inconsciente y antes de desmayarse le pregunta que es ella y luego ella lo besa,con respecto a lo de batman lo dice al principio del capitulo.

espero comentarios, criticas, tomatazos todo se acepta aquí en la estación, y por el momento se despide Cheshire bye bye nyaaa!


	5. Una merienda entre locos

UNA MERIENDA ENTRE LOCOS

-Matheus- dijo una aturdida Lucy mientras sus ojos se encendían en un rojo opaco, sin importar los gritos del maestro corrió a gran velocidad al baño mas cercano encerrándose con llave en el. Poco a poco abrió los grifos del agua y dejo que el vapor empañara los espejos, con cuidado se acerco al cristal y susurro el nombre de su hermano. En seguida una bestia apareció al otro lado soltando un gruñido infernal.

Lucille retrocedió espantada hasta chocar contra la pared, poco a poco se resbalo hasta el suelo mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus piernas, y gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

¬x¬x¬x¬

-Matheus- susurro Micáh mientras paraba de repente aturdiendo a Artemis.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto la rubia observando como el joven azabache bajaba la mirada ocultándola.

-no ocurre nada-mintió mientras dejaba que sus flequillos cubrieran sus ahora ojos rojos.

-¿seguro?, creí que susurraste un nombre- respondió la arquera mientras trataba de ver el rostro del muchacho.

-Artemis, me tengo que ir, ¿me podrías pasar lo apuntes luego? ¿Si? Muchas gracias- y acto seguido soltó la mano de Artemis comenzando a correr tan rápido como podía.

-p-pero, Micáh, no se donde vives aun- logro articular Artemis mientras observaba como el joven se alejaba a gran velocidad.

-¡TE ESPERO EN LA PARADA DE AUTOBUS DE LA PRINCIPAL A LAS 6:00 EN PUNTO!- grito a lo lejos mientras sentía como el viento cortaba contra su rostro.

¬x¬x¬x¬

Matheus gruñía como un animal salvaje, observaba como tornado rojo volaba alrededor de la celda en donde lo había encerrado. No tenia cerca ningún espejo, ni siquiera un charco donde reflejarse, nada, estaba a merced del mundo de los humanos.

Volvió a gruñir, esta vez con más fuerza pero el androide ni siquiera se inmuto, solo paro de volar y se quedo observando al muchacho.

-eres un espécimen raro- dijo finalmente mientras Matheus observaba al robot con cierto asombro.

- diría lo mismo de ti- respondió mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

- ¿como hiciste para salir del espejo?-pregunto mientras se acercaba a la celda.

- eso, mi amigo, es confidencial- una sonrisa retorcida surco su rostro y poso con gracia sus dedos sobre sus labios.

Tornado iba a protestar cuando escucho a la maquina anunciando la llegada del equipo.

-espera aquí- dijo con un tono autoritario mientras salía de su habitación.

-¡JA! Tu no me ordenas- protesto el albino mientras observaba como tornado salía del lugar- maquina idiota- se levanto como pudo, debido a que la celda era pequeña para su estatura, y comenzó a pasar con cuidado y agilidad su mano, observando como ningún campo cubría su actual prisión. Sonrió retorcidamente mientras comenzaba a pasar su brazo por entre los barrotes y poco a poco se fue moviendo con la agilidad de un gato hasta tener la mitad de su cuerpo fuera del lugar- esto será muy fácil.

¬x¬x¬x¬

Micáh corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, en poco tiempo llego a un pequeño complejo de apartamentos de fachada vieja y olvidada, y casi como una flecha subió las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso, avanzo a paso veloz por el largo pasillo llegando hasta una habitación que tenia el numero 13 grabado con rojo, inserto una llave de bronce y la hizo girar con rapidez mientras ingresaba al cuarto.

Dentro había una pequeña sala y mas adelante una pequeña escalera que conducía a los cuartos. Subió al siguiente piso y abrió de una patada la ultima puerta, ante él se postraba un mediano cuarto con un gran ventanal del cual se podía observar la mitad de la ciudad, la habitación parecía haber sido revolcada, casi como si un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí, a su derecha había otra pequeña puerta de la cual salían unos leves sollozos. Abrió aquella puerta y encontró a su pequeña hermana dentro de la bañera llorando amargamente mientras un charco de sangre se formaba bajo ella.

-Lucy- susurro angustiado mientras tomaba a la pelirroja en brazos y la sacaba de ahí.

La llevo hasta su cama y la recostó cubriéndola con la sabana, la menor se acurruco abrazando sus piernas y aun llorando. La sabana color rosa se iba tiñendo lentamente de color rojo. Micáhelo en un intento desesperado tomo las manos de su hermana observando como las muñecas de ella estaban grabados mil y un mensajes. Dio un largo suspiro y tirando de los brazos de Lucy la obligo a levantarse de su cama, rodeo con sus brazos su cintura y apoyo la cabeza de ella en su pecho, sintiendo como lentamente su camisa se mojaba debido a las lágrimas de ella.

Lucille lloro amargamente en el pecho de su hermano y sintió como poco a poco su vida se iba en cada lagrima, sintió su pecho llenarse de un frio brutal y como su cabeza comenzaba a doler, producto de llorar tan desesperadamente.

-ya Lucy- susurro con dulzura- todo estará bien, Matheus volverá.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes si los humanos no lo habrán matado ya?- soltó con amargura mientras se apartaba un poco de su hermano mayor.

-se como te sientes, se que esto es duro, pero con llorar no lograremos nada- dijo el mayor mientras limpiaba con cuidado las lagrimas de Lucille.

La niña lo miro con sus grandes ojos plata, lucia asustada, desesperada, con un deje de locura que pronto le arrebataría la poca cordura que le quedaba. Micáh lo sabía, sabia como se ponía su hermana si algo le llegase a pasar a su gemelo, su contrario. La había visto enloquecer cuando una bala había rozado el hombro del albino cuando escapaban de aquellos lúgubres laboratorios hacia una libertad marcada con cadenas.

-Lucille, pronto todo pasara, estaremos bien- pego su frente a la de ella y la escucho ahogar un suspiro de dolor.

- ¿y si lo han capturado? Y si lo han llevado de vuelta a Catmux? ¿Qué haremos Micáh? Jamás podremos ser libres, ellos son nuestros creadores y eso será así por siempre- se rompió, su frágil corazón se rompió en mil pedazos se tiro a llorar como nunca lo había hecho.

-entonces buscaremos la forma de ser libres Lucille- se levanto y extendió su mano hacia su hermana que lo miro confundido- buscaremos ser libres- repitió mientras sonreía. Y Lucy comprendió que muy pronto volverían a ser lo que fueron alguna vez. Tomo la mano de su hermano y limpiando sus lágrimas se levanto siguiéndolo al rincón más oscuro de aquel pequeño departamento. Ocultándose de la vida misma, donde volvería a renacer una leyenda que la Atalaya creía extinta.

¬x¬x¬x¬

Artemis atravesó el tubo z con un largo suspiro, su rostro iba en una mueca perfectamente de aburrimiento. Camino con pasos arrastrados hasta llegar al sillón donde, literalmente, se tiro a un lado de Kaldur. Ignoro el saludo amistoso y algo empalagoso de Megan, las indirectas y comentarios sarcásticos de Wally. Hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y miro a la cocina dándose cuenta de que en ella estaba Zatana, extendió su mano levemente saludándola con una sonrisa apagada y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-largo día, eh Artemis- soltó Kaldur mientras observaba a la chica que solo bufo por lo bajo.

-ni te lo imaginas- dijo agotada, después de que Micáh se había ido corriendo su día se volvió tedioso y aburrido. Graciosamente hubiese querido haber pasado el resto del día junto al chico de cabellos azabaches, pero este se había ido sin dar explicación, aquel muchacho de mirada verdosa le llamaba en extremo la atención, tenia un aura misteriosa y desafiante, como si nunca supieras que iba a pasar, pero tenia la sonrisa mas dulce y cálida que Artemis había visto jamás.

-saludo jóvenes- se escucho la voz robotizada de Tornado Rojo por todo el lugar-¿están todos presentes?

-falta Robín- dijo Megan mientras se acercaba al sillón donde se encontraban la arquera y Aqualand.

-no tenemos tiempo que perder, necesito informarles sobre la próxima misión- respondió el robot un poco malhumorado.

-¡¿una misión?! Genial!- exclamo Wally con notable felicidad.

-¿no podemos esperar un poco? Robín no debe de tardar- dijo Zatana.

-lo lamento pero esto es una misión sumamente importante- Tornado no parecía ceder ante aquellas suplicas.

De pronto cuando estaba a punto de dar las explicaciones un fuerte golpe resonó por todo el lugar y la cueva se sumió a un profundo silencio. Tornado, intento girarse para ver lo que haya causado el sonido pero enseguida un par de sombras lo atravesaron clavándolo en el piso.

-te dije maquina estúpida que no podrías conmigo- se mofo el albino que permanecía en el techo como si fuera un lagarto. Los chicos se alertaron y se pusieron en posición de batalla- awww que tiernos, los nenitos creen que podrán contra mí… que patéticos.

Y así comenzó una batalla en que los chicos tenían todas las de perder. Conner lanzo con todas sus fuerzas el sofá y este impacto contra el techo donde alguna vez estuvo Matheus. Cuando quiso reaccionar el chico ya le había dado un buen derechazo y le había sacado todo el aire de los pulmones, esquivo con una rapidez demoniaca los ataques y flechas de Megan y Artemis. Zatana soltó un hechizo y por un momento todos creyeron que la maga tenía bajo su poder al albino. Se equivocaron.

-Missitmi astaroth dominus in mahoj!- recito Matheus y su cuerpo se convirtió en miles de sombras que se regeneraron poco a poco en el suelo.

Kaldur lanzo sus dos sables y atrapo los brazos del muchacho que sujeto con fuerza el agua como si fuese hielo y atrajo hacia si al moreno, que recibió de lleno una patada en el rostro que lo lanzo a varios metros. Wally intento crear un vórtice alrededor del muchacho para tratar de quitarle el aire pero lo único que consiguió fue otro golpe por parte del albino.

Artemis cansada comenzó a correr hacia el joven demoniaco, si de algo le había servido los entrenamientos con su padre había sido reaccionar de manera impulsiva por el bienestar de sus compañeros. Se abalanzo contra el muchacho que no se esperaba ataque tan directo pero lo recibió gustoso. La arquera trato de darle una patada tipo hacha pero el chico la sujeto por el tobillo y lo doblo haciendo a la rubia soltar un gruñido de dolor y frustración.

-ARTEMIS- pudo escuchar como sus amigos la llamaban. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y espero a que el chico hiciera su siguiente movimiento. Quizás la mandara a volar varios metros por el aire y le fracturaría varios huesos, quizás mataría a sus amigos y luego a ella. Espero lo peor, pero nada paso.

Sintió como liberaban su pie lentamente y abrió los ojos aterrada, entonces lo vio tan cerca de ella. Matheus había pasado una de sus manos por la cintura de la chica atrayéndola a su cuerpo, se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro. Artemis temió, pero poco a poco aquel temor se calmo, siendo remplazado por una incredibilidad absoluta, una constante duda. Y entonces, al ver aquel rostro tan cerca, perderse en aquellos ojos rojos, vio en aquella cara algo infantil el rostro de un joven maduro de cabellos azabaches. El albino se acerco más a ella hundió su nariz en el cuello de la arquera y paso su lengua rasposa por la extremidad de ella. Artemis tembló bajo aquel tacto, pero cerro sus ojos y soltó un leve suspiro. Aquel joven olía a muerte, a sangre, a un extraño aroma de flores de cementerio, sintió nostalgia. Pronto se dio cuenta de que una gran cicatriz atravesaba el cuello del joven que aun la tenia abrazada. Cerró sus ojos y aspiro con fuerza aquel olor que solo le trajo un nombre a su cabeza enloquecida.

-Micáhelo- susurro el albino al mismo tiempo que ella, entonces sintió como algo le pasaba por la garganta y cuando se volteo sus ojos se encontraron con los lentes oscuros de Robín.

-aquí se acaba el juego- dijo el chico maravilla con severidad, ¿a que horas había llegado? Nadie lo sabia, pero fue suficiente como para hacer a Matheus sonreir- largo de aquí y deja a mis amigos en paz.

Matheus soltó una risa gutural y dando un salto hacia atrás soltó a Artemis que se desplomo como una muñeca desarticulada en el suelo, cayendo sobre sus finas rodillas, aun recordando aquel nombre, susurrado con tanto cariño por boca del albino, como si con solo mencionarlo fuera un pecado o el joven azabache se fuera a quebrar.

-¿que pasa chiquillo? ¿No te alegra el verme?- pregunto con sorna mientras extendía sus brazos sonriendo con burla.

-no estoy para juegos, te estoy dando la oportunidad de libertad, vete a ahora o…- su frase no fue terminada debido a otra carcajada de parte del albino

-¿o que? Lucille no esta aquí para salvarte- susurro con odio recordando aquella noche.

- o llamare a Batman- soltó con severidad haciendo que al demonio se le helara la sangre. Batman, Batman, ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre? Ah si! De su hermana, fue aquel personaje que la salvo una noche hace varios años.

-haz lo que quieras mocoso irreverente- dijo con toda la sorna posible- igual, dudo mucho que nos volvamos a encontrar- empezó a caminar hacia el tubo z mientras guardaba una de sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y con la otra hacia un ademan de despedida.

-no dejare de buscarla!- soltó Robín mientras apretaba sus puños, Matheus freno en seco y se volvió hacia él.

- a menos de que desees vivir en el infierno no nos volveremos a ver jamás- y con eso salió por el tubo z que lo reconoció como si fuera parte de alguno de la liga.

Robín suspiro pesadamente, cansado de todo lo que le había pasado en su corta y para nada normal vida. Se volvió hacia sus amigos, y fue enseguida a ayudarlos.

-¿están todos bien?- pregunto mientras le daba la mano a Kaldur.

-si, ¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunto el líder del grupo mientras recibía la mano del chico maravilla y se levantaba.

-viejo, ¿conoces a ese demente?- pregunto un Wally asombrado mientras se levantaba del suelo y sacudía sus ropas, al parecer no había sufrido grandes daños mas que unos cuantos raspones.

-digamos que tuve un roce con el, nada mas- sonrió débilmente.

-Artemis, ¿estas bien?- preguntaba una Megan asustada mientras movía débilmente a la arquera por lo hombros- por favor contesta, Artemis ¿Qué tienes?

Pero no hubo respuesta de la rubia, Robín se acerco a ella y se agacho para quedar a la altura de la arquera. Extendió su mano y la chica pareció reaccionar ante aquel gesto. Su rostro era una incontenible mascara de terror, sus ojos azules destilaban miedo, estuvo a punto de romper en llanto.

-Robín…- pero no pudo finalizar la frase, pues en seguida rompió en un llanto desgarrador que le rompió el alma en mil fragmentos.

El pupilo de Batman se sorprendió al ver como la rubia se aferraba con fuerza a la chamarra del más bajo, pero mas le sorprendió las palabras que salieron de la boca de la rubia.

-Robín… tengo miedo- susurro, y solo él pudo escucharla, la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras Artemis lloraba más fuerte, con más ganas, como si su vida se fuera en ello.

-lo se…- fue lo único que dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello, enredando sus dedos en la larga coleta de caballo.

¬x¬x¬x¬

Una sombra negra se movía con rapidez por los tejados de Gotham City. Aquel traje negro que se ajustaba a su tonificado cuerpo había permanecido guardado en un armario por varios años. Se movió con una gracia y agilidad digna de un gato y pronto cayo en lo que era un callejón abandonado.

Sintió a alguien tras de él y enseguida alisto su arco y su flecha dispuesto a disparar a quien fuera que pretendía atacarlo.

-no hay necesidad de ser tan brusco Mad- dijo el caballero de la noche mientras sonreía de medio lado.

-Batman- susurro la sombra.

-ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos- solto con nostalgia el hombre murciélago.

-bastante, casi unos seis años- y camino hacia adelante, hacia el único faro de luz que había dejando a la vista su persona. Lo primero que noto Batman fueron las largas y pesadas botas de grulla con platino en la punta, negras. Parecidas a las de un militar. Unos pantalones negros y ajustados que se adaptaban perfectamente a sus bien torneadas y tonificadas piernas. Una camisa blanca y una larga gabardina negra, y en su rostro un antifaz negro y un sombrero de arquero, también negro. Sus cabellos negros y lacios recaían con delicadeza sobre sus hombros y en su espalda reposaba la cartuchera con la infinidad de flechas que parecía jamás se acabaran.

-Micáh- susurro Batman- ¿que ha pasado para que saques al viejo Mad Hatter del armario?

-demasiadas cosas Bruce- respondió el otro mientras comenzaba a jugar con una de sus flechas.

-¿se pueden saber cuales?- pregunto el hombre murciélago con notoria curiosidad.

-cosas que no te incumben ni a ti ni a la Atalaya- dijo cortante mientras guardaba su flecha y comenzaba a caminar hacia la oscuridad.

-que forma mas sutil de entablar una conversación- solto Bruce mientras se quedaba parado bajo aquel faro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi, Wayne?- pregunto más que molesto Micáhelo mientras se volteaba y encaraba al mayor.

-tu ayuda, y la de tus hermanos- fue su respuesta. No le importo que una sombra negra comenzara a extenderse tras el muchacho, tampoco le importo que la temperatura bajara y que poco a poco le faltara el aire, el seguía ahí, frio y firme, sin sentimiento alguno.

-¿para que? ¿Qué ganaríamos con eso?- volvió a cuestionar haciendo que la sombra tras de él creciera aun más.

-su libertad- dijo con severidad, y entonces Micáh solto una carcajada sonora y estridente.

-¿nuestra libertad? ¿Nuestra libertad?- pregunto entre carcajadas sonoras- vamos Bruce, no me vengas con eso ahora, hace seis años dijiste lo mismo y míranos aquí. Yo no me creo mas tus palabras, son unos mentirosos, solo nos usaron a mi y mis hermanos para sus malditos planes, y yo accedí como un idiota porque nos prometieron libertad. Si hubiera sabido lo que le iban a hacer a la pobre Lucy y al pobre Matheus, jamás hubiera aceptado.

-pero esta vez es diferente Micáh, esta vez destruiremos a Catmux para siempre, les prometo, no, ¡les juro! Que esta vez será diferente- era extraño ver al hombre murciélago pedir con tanta insistencia algo, parecía desesperado en un intento vano por conseguir las cosas.

-¿Qué tiene de diferente esta vez?- pregunto escupiendo cada silaba.

-que esta vez si no se cumple las cosas como se acuerdan tú y tus hermanos podrán llevarse mi alma y la de los cabecillas de la Atalaya a las profundidades del abismo- respondió con severidad y seguridad en sus palabras.

- ¿y en que me sirve a mi tu pútrida alma y la de todos tus compañeros? Sus almas no sirven ni para alimentar a los perros de la calle- su boca esta curvada de una forma que parecía más una mueca de asco y profundo odio- tus propuestas no sirven de nada conmigo, no volverán a surgir efecto en mi, ya no soy el idiota de hace seis años Bruce, olvídate de eso.

Batman agacho su cabeza, se le acababan las posibilidades y en verdad necesitaba la ayuda del trio del Abismo para poder evitar una catástrofe.

-Si no lo haces por mi, al menos hazlo por Lucille, ella sufriría mucho si se enterara que nosotros morimos, en especial mi aprendiz- susurro por lo bajo mientras daba media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-Lucille no te admiraría si supiera lo que hiciste con ella cerdo asqueroso- solto Mad mientras daba un ágil salto y terminaba en el techo de un edifico emprendiendo su típica marcha que llevaba.

- seré un cerdo aquereso, pero al menos fui lo mas cercano a un padre para ti- y diciendo esto Batman desapareció también en la oscuridad de la noche.

¬x¬x¬x¬

Lucille caminaba por los largos corredores llenos de espejos, una espesa niebla verde cubría todo a su alrededor. Caminaba con cautela, con mucho cuidado de no levantar sospechas. Bestia unas largas botas negras de grulla y platino y sobresalían de estas unas largas calcetas de rayas blancas y negras similares a las de su camisa, una falda a tablones negra y una chaqueta negra con capucha en tela de dril, sus cabellos había pasado de ser rojo a un pálido gris y sus ojos aun tenían aquel tono psicópata que la caracterizaba.

La capucha cubría su perfilado rostro y sus ojos eran cubiertos por los flequillos rebeldes, en su cintura se podía ver un cinturón similar al de Batman, solo que el de ella cargaba infinidad de armas de fuego y corto punzantes, en su espalda, bajo la chaqueta, dos fusiles cargados; y en una de sus largas botas llevaba la guadaña plegable.

Escucho los cuchicheos de las bestias a su alrededor, no le dio importancia hasta que sintió como la jalaron hacia un espejo y cayo de lleno sentada sobre una sucia sala.

-valla, valla~ ¿Qué tenemos aquí?~-pregunto una voz melosa y repugnante, Lucille observo a través de su flequillo, eran seis bestias de aspecto repulsivo, al igual que ella, solo experimentos de Catmux rechazados. Sus rostros deformes, sus cuerpos completamente distorsionados, en efecto eran repulsivos y daban asco, pero su aroma, ah! Su aroma, ese aroma de sangre fresca y almas bañados en pecado y podridas en lo que los humanos llamaban locura. Aquello era un banquete servido sin ser invitados. Lucy paso su lengua por sus labios de forma discreta y no fue hasta que sintió las manos de aquellos tomando su cuerpo y jalándolo que reacciono de sus instintos asesinos, vio como la miraban, con lujuria, con un enfermizo morbo y como uno de ellos comenzó a acariciar una de sus piernas mientras subía su falda mientras que otro se posiciono tras de ella y comenzó a subir su blusa, y fue entonces que Lucille reacciono, sonriendo con una demencia que solo se veía en ella, sus ojos se tornaron mas psicópatas de lo que eran y su sonrisa se ensancho mostrando una larga hilera de dientes puntiagudos, similares a la potente mandíbula de un tiburón.

Y después todo fue demasiado rápido como para describirlo, los gritos horrorizados salían del espejo y las bestias al otro lado observaban con temor hasta que por el cristal opaco salió Lucy con su guadaña en mano y bañada de sangre, masticaba algo con fuerza haciendo un ruido repulsivo, que finalmente ceso cuando escupió aquella alma.

-he perdido mi tiempo aquí- dijo con frialdad mientras empezaba a caminar entre el largo corredor.

Aquella noche mientras Matheus caminaba de regreso al hogar terrenal de sus hermanos, Micáhelo brincaba de techo con las palabras de Batman aun resonando en su cabeza y a imagen de Artemis acompañándolas y Lucille pasaba por los grandes corredores del Abismo con su guadaña bañada en sangre, con una expresión exánime y pensando siempre en aquel jovencito de lentes oscuros y dientes tan blancos como el marfil.

Si, en definitiva, aquel trio de hermanos era la creación más perfecta de Catmux. Y no era de extrañarse que todas las grandes organizaciones que supieran del proyecto 613 no los desearan. Y entre aquellas organizaciones se encontraba la Atalaya.

¬x¬x¬x¬

Enjoy! He vuelto después de milenios, y pido disculpas u.u no tengo perdón de Dios pero he estado horriblemente ataviada, estos dos últimos años han sido el infierno para mi D: ya que son mis dos últimos años de escuela y pues bueno, muchas cosas pasaron. Contando con la hermosa y genial noticia de que estoy trabajando! Wiiiiiiiiii

(*Se escucha sorry for party rockin de LMFAO en el fondo*)

Y pues, la escuela, el trabajo, el diplomado D: estoy terriblemente agobiada, pero como me enferme y no fui ni a estudiar ni a trabajar entonces aproveche para acabar este capitulo de esta bella historia, les pido me disculpen, pues no se cuando me volveré a sentar con tiempo en la computadora T^T

Puesto a que debo hacer trabajos del SENA, contestar con los trabajos del colegio, hacer las actividades del diplomado, trabajar, me están chupando la sangre! Pero vale la pena XD así que me disculpo, pero miren les tengo miles de sorpresas mas :D espero no me maten D:

Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora, creo… os leeremos en el próximo cap, los quiero chau chau! :3


End file.
